


cause you’re all i need

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: ABO dynamics, M/M, Oppa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “I thought you were never coming home,” Junhoe mumbles, still mostly asleep.“You wish you could get rid of me that easily,” Jiwon says.





	cause you’re all i need

When Jiwon walks through the door the house smells like Junhoe. This isn’t unusual, Junhoe lives here, it smells like them both. But today Junhoe’s scent is overpowering, and wrong. It smells like Junhoe mixed with desperation, lust, and something that just smells off. 

“Junhoe?” He calls into the apartment. It’s pitch black but he knows Junhoe is here somewhere. He flips the lights on. He’s not in the living room when Jiwon steps into it. 

“Babe?” he calls again. This time he hears a faint whimper from the bedroom. He nearly trips over himself rushing to get to the room. When he throws the door open it takes him a moment to process the scene in front of him. 

Junhoe is naked on the bed, ass in the air, his alpha knot dildo pushed in as far as it goes. His arms are wrapped around a pillow for dear life, and there are tears running down his face. 

“Oh Junhoe, oh baby,” Jiwon soothes, dropping everything he’s holding and rushing to the bedside. He sits on the bed and pulls Junhoe to him so his head rests in Jiwon’s lap. He brushes the tears away with soft fingers and Junhoe hiccups. “Shh,” he whispers, carding his fingers through Junhoe’s hair. It has an immediate calming effect and Junhoe relaxes into it, his body laying across the bed. 

“You should have called me when you realized you were going into heat,” Jiwon chides softly, rubbing the base of Junhoe’s neck, and moving down over his shoulders.

“I did,” Junhoe whines. “It went right to voicemail every time.” Jiwon frowns with a confused expression and reaches into his pants pocket, fishing out his phone, it’s dead. 

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry,” Jiwon apologizes, leaning down to give Junhoe a soft kiss, but Junhoe’s heat is building and with Jiwon this close, the last thing he wants is soft. He nips at Jiwon’s bottom lip, drawing blood. 

“Let me help you,” Jiwon says, voice husky and low. He rolls Junhoe over so he’s fully on his back. Junhoe whimpers as the dildo moves with him, knot pressed against his prostate. Jiwon’s hand slides down Junhoe’s sweat slicked skin, and wraps around his dick. Junhoe whimpers, and he immediately starts bucking his hips into Jiwon’s fist. Jiwon obliges him, and fists him hard and fast. 

It takes all of a minute for Junhoe to come all over himself. He throws his head back, mouth open in a silent scream. Jiwon doesn’t let up though, hand rubbing the over sensitive head of Junhoe’s cock. Junhoe whimpers and whines, jerking in Jiwon’s arms. Jiwon just holds him tight with his free arm. 

Junhoe is crying again, but Jiwon doesn’t wipe them away this time, instead he continues tormenting Junhoe, until Junhoe comes again, spilling into Jiwon’s hand. 

“I’m gonna take care of you, I’ve got you,” he promises. He rolls Junhoe over on his front, and nudges him until his hips are in the air, the same way Jiwon found him when he got home. When his fingers touch the base of the dildo to pull it out, Junhoe whimpers and pulls away. 

“Junhoe,” Jiwon says patiently. “Let me take it out.”

Junhoe shakes his head so hard Jiwon is surprised he doesn’t get dizzy. 

Jiwon rubs soothing circles on Junhoe’s lower back. “Why can’t I take it out?”

“I need it,” Junhoe croaks, fishing the bed sheets. 

“Wouldn’t you rather have a real knot in you? My knot?” Jiwon asks. 

Junhoe nods. “Okay,” Jiwon says, voice low and sultry. “Let me take it out and I promise you I’ll give you my knot. Deal?” Jiwon tries again. 

Junhoe doesn’t say anything but after a few moments, he relaxes into Jiwon’s grip. Jiwon grips the base of the dildo and slowly pulls it out. Junhoe whimpers when the knot slips out and tries to lean back, to get it back in. Jiwon holds him in place and pulls it the rest of the way out, freeing it with a slick popping noise. 

Junhoe’s still whimpering, so Jiwon replaces it with three of his fingers. Junhoe is plenty stretched out, but Jiwon refuses to rush their first fuck of the heat. There will plenty of frenzied, mindless fucking over the next few days. Right now he wants to take his time and make his Junhoe feel good. 

Junhoe whines and fucks himself back on Jiwon’s fingers. Jiwon angles them until they’re rubbing up against Junhoe’s prostate. Junhoe babbles when Jiwon slips a fourth finger into him, spreading him wide. He rubs his thumb along the rim and relishes the noises falling out of Junhoe’s mouth. 

“I could put my whole fist in you,” Jiwon breathes in awe. “Look at how wet and sloppy you are for me. What do you think baby? Should I plug you up with my fist instead of my dick?” he asks. 

“No no no no,” Junhoe whines. “Need your dick, hyung, please.”

Jiwon swats Junhoe’s cheek lightly. “Now, now, you know better than to call me that.” He pulls his fingers out, wiping the slick on the bed sheets.

He leans in and runs his tongue over Junhoe’s gaping hole. Junhoe gasps so he does it again and again before grabbing Junhoe by the hips and pulling him back against his mouth. It’s wet and sloppy, just the way Jiwon likes it. Junhoe is whimpering, blubbering mess underneath him, also the way Jiwon likes it. 

He tongue fucks him ruthlessly, slipping in a finger alongside his tongue, rubbing Junhoe’s prostate relentlessly until Junhoe is clenching around him, coming all over himself again. He pulls away, wiping his face on his sleeve before standing up. 

Junhoe whimpers at the loss of contact but Jiwon just shushes him as he strips quickly. Junhoe’s eyes eat him up as the clothes fall away and Jiwon grins at him. The last of his clothes fall away and he crawls back on the bed, positioning himself behind Junhoe. 

“What did you want me to do again?” Jiwon feigns forgetfulness, even as he lightly fucks between Junhoe’s cheeks. Junhoe whimpers, his forehead falling against the bed. 

“What was that?” Jiwon asks cheerfully. 

“Fuck me,” Junhoe begs. 

“I’m sorry, one more time, I can’t hear you,” Jiwon teases. 

“Fuck me, oppa,” Junhoe practically shouts, and Jiwon can’t see his face but he can imagine how pink Junhoe’s cheeks must be. 

“That’s all you had to say baby,” he praises, and then he’s sinking into Junhoe’s heat. Junhoe is wet and tight around him and it’s enough to make Jiwon lose his mind. He waits just long enough to make sure Junhoe is comfortable before picking up the pace and fucking into him.

His grip on Junhoe’s hips is bruising and Junhoe loves it, mewling like a kitten as he holds onto the sheets like an anchor. 

Jiwon isn’t going to last long, wrapped up in the scent of Junhoe’s heat, finally smelling right, and the tight heat surrounding him. 

“Fuck baby. Fuck, you’re perfect,” he babbles, and he can feel his knot beginning to swell. Junhoe feels it too, getting louder, keening and begging to Jiwon to fuck him harder, to knot him, to claim him. 

Jiwon thrusts one last time as he locks into Junhoe. His knot presses against Junhoe’s prostate and Junhoe comes with a scream, followed by a sob. Jiwon works jerkily through his orgasm before maneuvering them so they’re laying on their sides, Junhoe’s back pressed to Jiwon’s chest. Jiwon takes his time rubbing soothing circles over all the skin he can reach, and sucking hickeys into the back of Junhoe’s neck, half because he likes the way it looks and half because he knows Junhoe will pretend to be annoyed by it later. Junhoe dozes. 

It’s around half an hour later that his knot finally deflated enough to slide out of Junhoe. Junhoe whimpers with the loss, his eyes sleepily blinking open. Jiwon kisses him. 

“I thought you were never coming home,” Junhoe mumbles, still mostly asleep.

“You wish you could get rid of me that easily,” Jiwon says, kissing Junhoe’s forehead and pulling a blanket over them, determined to get some sleep before the next wave of Junhoe’s heat comes.

**Author's Note:**

> are you proud of yourself now noah? yes yes i am. 
> 
> i wrote this in like an hour and a half i have nothing to say lol
> 
> find me on twitter @noahindaeyo


End file.
